


18 years too long

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Elijah treat Elena to a relaxing sensation of...sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 years too long

That her heart can still beat – that blood still rushes through her veins – is exhilarating. She can feel every physical change, her own toes curling in her boots, the scratch on the pillow against the back of her neck, the knots in her faded curls.

It’s like looking into a mirror, a mirror that smirks and teases and straddles her hips. Elena doesn’t move underneath Katherine, just blinks, and their eyes meet, two hazel stares, both equally intense. Elena vaguely remembers bastard men accusing her of being like Katherine. Words meant to be mean insults, meant to tear her precious human heart apart.

Elena now doubts that ‘humanity’ has any meaning at all. People murder. People drink blood. Vampires aren’t that different – just immortality and fangs. How terrifying.

Katherine’s hands grips her wrists, pin her down (not that Elena needs pinning). Her nails are long, sharp and possibly dangerous, painted a bloody red with absolutely no chipping.

Elena contemplates asking Katherine how she does it, but keeps her mouth shut.

Elijah sits in silence on a rocking chair in the room he and Katherine have ‘rented’ – Elena knows what that means – and watches the two of the doppelgangers sprawled on the bed.

“Elena, sweetheart,” Katherine croons, dipping down and brushing her hot mouth over Elena’s. “You came with us happily, so why so limp?” Katherine releases Elena’s wrists and moves her hands down to Elena’s waist instead, grinding her hips down against Elena’s. Elena’s body twitches and she purses her lips, turning her head to look straight at Elijah.

“Why are you even here?” Elena asks softly, and Elijah doesn’t smirk as she expects, but instead frowns and stands. He sits on the edge of the bed and Katherine turns to look at him as well, delicate lips turning down. “What do you want from me?”

“Two doppelgangers at the same time…” Elijah’s fingers brush lightly against Elena’s cheek and she turns her head away from him. “And both so dead.”

Katherine scoffs. “Don’t tell me you don’t just wanna fuck her,” she hisses, and Elena’s body tenses. “C’mon Elena, tell me you haven’t thought about it.” She leans down and scrapes her teeth along Elena’s throat, down her chest, and starts to pull Elena’s shirt over her stomach. Elena goes willfully, lifting her arms and her torso and sighing as Katherine’s throws the shirt across the room, hands returning to roam over Elena’s breasts and ribcage.

Katherine’s fingers rest between Elena’s legs, rubbing slowly at her crotch through her jeans. Elena’s breath hitches and her hips roll forward, but there’s no way the pressure’s going to increase enough and her eyes flutter shut as she lets out a breath.

“You’re quiet…” Elijah murmurs, kneeling down on the bed and resting his hands on Elena’s face. “We should change that.”

Katherine’s hands snap open the button of Elena’s jeans and she tugs them down her hips and shifts down to kiss below her navel. Elena picks up a heavy arm and buries her fingers in Katherine’s hair, tugs sharply as she tries to pull Katherine’s face down, to get her between her thighs. Katherine digs her fingers into Elena’s thighs in response, hums teasingly as she moves down, shifting her body towards the end of the bed. Her face between Elena’s legs, she licks slowly at Elena through her underwear, breathing deeply.

“Fuck,” Elena hisses, her body shuddering, and Elijah’s fingers scrape slowly over her cheeks and down her throat. He moves over her, kisses her throat and then her collarbone, tonguing over her skin as his hands trail down the rest of her body. Katherine’s mouth is still on Elena, fingers slipping under Elena’s underwear and pulling them out of the way so Katherine can tease Elena’s clit with her tongue. Elena can sense her orgasm building, every touch hot and stinging her veins and nerves. There is so numbness here – every nerve in her body is flaring and on fire. It’s amazing.

Katherine is languid as she eats Elena out – Elena is a bit surprised that she gives such amazing head – and she takes her time with smooth, long licks that tease endlessly.

Elena begins to wonder if there’s even really any reason why Elijah is there. He’s patient though, and every time Elena opens her eyes to look at him for just a second, he’s watching them without a hint of change in his expression. He doesn’t touch Katherine – just keeps a hand on Elena’s face, barely moving although occasionally he’ll touch his thumb to her lip and Elena will open her mouth happily, hoping he’ll offer fingers to suck on.

He resists temptation and Elena arches her hips. Katherine never gives her more, never lets Elena win.

Elena knows they haven’t been there long but it feels like an age before Katherine finally sits up, throwing her hair back over her shoulder and licking her lips. Katherine starts to wipe her mouth and Elena is watching when Elijah interrupts, kisses Katherine openmouthed and rough, his fingers twining in her hair as he moves away from Elena. Elena lets out a low hiss of frustration as she watches them – there’s something about the way Katherine’s eyes roll back in her head and how Elijah grips Katherine’s hair that makes arousal stir hot in Elena’s stomach, and if she had less self-control she’d be begging right now.

Katherine pulls herself away from the kiss and Elijah dips his head down, hiding his face. “Don’t worry, Elena,” Katherine murmurs, her voice low and rusty. “It’s your turn again.”

Elena lets out a relieved breath as Katherine gets between her legs again, but it isn’t Katherine’s mouth this time but instead her fingers. Katherine rubs Elena’s clit with her thumb in slow circles, her index finger teasing Elena’s entrance before sliding in. Elena’s wet enough by now that she barely feels it but she rocks her hips anyway, and Katherine tilts her finger slowly.

Elena is distracted from Katherine’s fingering by Elijah, who makes himself useful by holding Elena’s jaw and turning it towards his face. This time he pushes his thumb past her lips and into her mouth, and Elena sucks on the digit, eyes half-closed and cloudy. She barely notices Katherine putting her middle finger in until Katherine’s fingers arch inside of Elena and makes her jolt – the pleasure of her clit and her g-spot at once is electrifying, and it’s better than any fuck with Stefan or Damon or Matt (honestly, she can barely remember any of them right now, locks it out of her mind because she doesn’t fucking care anymore). Katherine coos at Elena’s sharp gasp and Elijah takes advantage of Elena’s open mouth to remove his thumb and replace it with his index and middle finger. She sucks greedily, tonguing Elijah’s fingers as he pushes them in, pulls them out, traces her tongue with them.

Katherine thrusts her fingers harder into Elena, her thumb still working Elena’s clit endlessly and tirelessly.

The rhythm rocks Elena overboard and she’s not sure how her body is even moving right now, her fingers clenched so tight in these bed sheets, about to rip them apart with her nails as she clenches around Katherine’s fingers. Her legs shiver and her back arches, and she gasps around Elijah’s fingers as she comes. It happens like a slow build, and Elena squirms as she comes down from the orgasm, Elijah’s fingers still touching her sensitive cheeks and tongue, Katherine still touching her clit even as she removes her fingers.

“Please,” she gasps as she collapses weakly against the bed. Katherine sits back and wipes her fingers on the sheets. Elijah pulls his fingers out of Elena’s mouth and straddles her stomach instead, stroking her cheek with the back of his other hand.

“Perhaps we’ll see each other again…Elena.”

He moves off of her in one sweep, smoothing his hands over the lapel of his suit jacket. Elena can’t help but think how stupid he looks in a suit all the time, but his hair is a little rumpled right now and that could almost be defined as cute. She doesn’t move from the bed – can’t think of a good reason to get up – watching as both Katherine and Elijah straighten themselves out and then exchange glances.

Elena’s eyes shut with exhaustion and leans her head back against the pillow and ignores them as they leave.

The silence is deafening, but it’s exactly what Elena needs.


End file.
